


Heart Shattered, Trust Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry comes home early from a business trip...he might not like what he finds.





	Heart Shattered, Trust Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue me as I'm sure it won't be beneficial to either parties as I'm broke.

‘Home. Finally.’ filtered through Harry’s mind after coming home early from a long business trip. Pulling into his designated parking spot, he noticed that Tom’s car was there too. Which was...weird, as Tom was supposed to be at work. Shaking off the uneasiness that began to fester inside him, Harry reminded himself that he trusted Tom. Focusing on the elation of the thought of seeing his lover again, he unlocked the front door with a beaming smile; which promptly fell from his face.

 

He recognized the smell of sex that the house seemed to reek of and the moans that echoed throughout the house; no doubt coming from his bedroom. Walking through his house and hoping that he was somehow mistaken he reached his bedroom all too soon. Opening the door softly, he peeped in and that last little flicker of hope died out like water being thrown on the dying embers of a fire.

 

When his lover-now ex lover- thrust deeply into the mystery man and moan loudly, clearly lost in the heat of the moment, he made a decision. He got out his phone; peeping to make sure he wasn't noticed, and began to punch in Hermione’s number. Half way through the phone number he caught a glance of blonde hair. Startled by the brightness of the color, he looked closer and soon realized who the other man was. A man he considered family. A man named Draco Malfoy. Lips trembling with heartbreak and betrayal, he softly closed the door, unable to see anymore. Hitting the call button he walked to the kitchen and waited for Hermione to pick up. 

“Harry? Is everything ok?”

 

“Mione...Can I crash at yours? I'll explain everything when I get there.”

 

“Of course you can stay here! I'll put on the tea ok?”

 

"Ok.” Hanging up, Harry went and sat on the couch waiting for the moans to stop so he get his things and leave his lover. 

 

A couple minutes later the house became noiseless and Harry got up off of his perch on his couch. Walking once again through his house to his bedroom he stopped, a hand raised against the door to push it open. Hesitantly, he prodded the door open and walked into the room. 

 

Tom glanced up to see why the door was moving and felt ice flow through his veins as Harry walked into the room, eyes blank and empty. It only got worse as Harry opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Tom I-”

 

“Harry! I can explain!” At this loud exclamation Draco jerked awake and at seeing Harry, grabbed his clothes on the ground and scampered out of the room. 

 

“Tom I don't want to hear your reasonings. I only came to tell you that I will be back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff.” At this Harry walked into the closet and started grabbing clothes off of hangers. 

 

At this Tom’s heart began to freeze again but couldn't help but bark out angry, spiteful words. “Oh please! Like you haven't cheated on me before.”

 

Harry bite his lip and scrunched up his eyes to hold back his sob, but didn't quite succeed as it came out in his next words. 

 

“No Tom. I didn't. Because I would never, could never even imagine betraying you like that. I gave you my virginity Tom! I love you! ...and I thought you loved me too,” pain filled laughter bubbled out of Harry,”But I guess we were both wrong in our presumptions.”

 

“But Harry, I do love you! He meant nothing to me!”

 

Harry stared in shock at Tom at those words. Tom had never told him that he loved him. Harry just always chose to assume his words of love whispered in the dead of night did not fall on deaf ears and that his feelings were returned. Before all of this he might of jumped him and let him do whatever he wanted for those three lettered words but now they just seem so empty. 

 

Steeling himself against the waves of new emotions that filtered through him, he sadly replied with a watery smile,”He must of meant something to you if you were going to risk our relationship for him. But,” he held up his hand as Tom opened his mouth as to object,”it's not only risking our relationship, it's disrespecting. Your deceleration of love is not going to work...not after this. I just hope you are happy and that Draco will be able to provide you with everything you are looking for.” 

 

Stepping close to Tom, he raised his hand and cupped Tom’s cheek.”I love you so much Tom, and I am so sorry I couldn't be enough and give you what you need.” 

 

Raising on his toes, Harry kissed his cheek and brushed past him and walked out of the room. Soon you could hear the click of the front door closing and the quiet hum of a car driving away. Tom raised his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes in the sorrow that overcame him when he realized that Harry would never come back to him and he would never be able to replace him.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I promised this work earlier this week and I apologize for the wait. This is a one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and give me ideas on what I should do on my next work! I welcome all feedback just know that I am still a new writer and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I am slowly convincing my sister (who really should be writing fanfic cause she's so talented) that should she should edit my work. ...I'll just have to get her used to the idea of M/M...wish me luck lol.


End file.
